


stay away from my trigger i'm a loaded gun

by serenitysea



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All The Tropes, F/M, Humor, Kissing, maybe a little cracky, skye just wants to bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or; <i>the one where grant meets skye because people are shooting at him and she just wants to <b>bang</b>.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	stay away from my trigger i'm a loaded gun

**Author's Note:**

> \+ probably i should slap a keyboard warning on this? like no drinking or eating while reading? IDK. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK TBH.

_i’m gonna be your next tattoo_  
_after all the things i’mma do to you_  
_i don’t have to run the bases_  
_cause i hit home runs_

_stay away from my trigger_  
_i’m a loaded gun_

* * *

 

When Skye first meets Grant Ward he is hanging from outside her window ledge by his fingertips.

She debates letting the window fall on him — he’s got the kind of cheekbones she badly wants to feel to see if they’re as sharp as they look — and figures he’s too handsome to let die.

“ _Seriously_?”

Grant looks down at the alley below and the two men with guns who are shooting at him. Then back to Skye. “A little help here?”

She sighs heavily and rolls her eyes, pulling him inside and letting him fall to the ground rather unceremoniously. “What’s a girl have to do to get a quiet night around here these days?”

Grant coughs from where he’s sprawled painfully on the floor and takes in the sight before him. She’s wearing black lace boy shorts and an open flannel shirt that has, frankly, seen better days and is doing absolutely nothing to hide the matching lacy black bra underneath.

He thinks some reevaluation is probably in order.

*

She seems mostly harmless and even offers him a glass of water while she phones the police to take care of the gunmen outside.

Not long after they’ve given their statement to the cops and are instructed to stay put for the night, he notes that she doesn’t seem too concerned with his sudden appearance into her life — nor does she seem inclined to put on more clothes (a more troubling issue for him, to be honest) or go so far as to even button up her shirt.

He wonders what it’s like to be that trusting of people.

Meanwhile Skye’s leaning against the bed and giving him a pretty thorough once over. “Any particular reason why those people were shooting at you?”

"Y’know. The usual." He shrugs, feverishly wondering if Fitzsimmons could have gotten the address incorrect. There’s no way this girl has a briefcase full of counterfeit money. She can probably barely keep her clothes on long enough to pay her rent on time.

"The _usual_.” Skye raises an eyebrow, skepticism dripping from her voice.

Grant is trying very hard to keep his thoughts somewhat collected. It’s _wrong_ that he’s weirdly attracted to the mark, right? That he has to steal something from her and — _is she propositioning him??_ He tunes back into the conversation just in time to hear her say:

"— cause the options at the bar were pretty lame tonight so I figured if you’re up for it, I’m game."

He opens his mouth to reply —

— and something _shatters_ through the window.

*

It’s instinct, pure and simple that propels him into moment; grabbing her and shielding her body beneath his on the ground.

Which is why it takes him a second or two to catch up to the fact that Skye has a gun in her hand and is bucking under him wildly, trying to get free and screaming obscenities at the _mother effers who just broke her window you assho—_

Grant figures that this is probably a good time to stop rolling his hips back against hers and graciously slides off her body. Skye springs into action and turns out to be a pretty amazing shot — there are two strangled screams and then she’s leaning halfway out of the window yelling, “And _STAY_ out you spineless —”

There’s an answering volley of gunfire.

He yanks her back inside by the hem of her shirt and very narrowly misses getting conked by the business end of her rifle.

"So." Grant clears his throat and raises his eyebrows. "Any _particular_ reason people are throwing grenades into your apartment and you’re picking them off with a sniper rifle like it’s open season?”

"Oh, you know," Skye dryly responds, getting to her feet. "The usual."

He can’t help but smirk. “Really.”

She shrugs and of course — _of course_ — the shirt slips off her shoulder and reveals the skin he’d felt under his hands not that long ago. “I told you. It’s slim pickins’ these days. You’d be amazed at what a girl has to suffer to get a decent lay.”

He doesn’t even try to muffle the snort of laughter as she openly glares at him, daring him to contradict her.

"Well c’mon, cowboy. I thought you were ready to go?" She casts a dubious look at his belt buckle — and then drops her gaze _lower_.

Grant decides the only acceptable course of action is to pounce.

*

When he wakes up, she’s gone and he’s handcuffed to the bed. (…That part had been pretty fun, actually.)

Skye has thoughtfully left the key tied around his big toe… and drawn little smiley faces on the tops of his toes to match.

She has not, however, left him any clothes.

Grant sighs.

Best sex of his life? _Check_.

Not _entirely_ the worst morning after? _Check_.

Was he going to have to raid her closet that he could wear and possibly look like a cross dresser in the process?

… _Check_.

*

It only takes a quick stop at the local gym to swap out his outfit (consisting of a neon green hoodie with _PINK_ embroidered on the back and workout leggings that were quite _literally_ busting at the seams — and leaving _nothing_ to the imagination) for something a little more respectable.

Like the suit he found in some poor sucker’s locker with a truly _subpar_ choice in neckwear. (He raids another series of lockers until he finds a tie that he likes.)

Then he’s off with the briefcase he stole from Skye’s apartment and the certainty that he _makes this look good._

From there it’s only a short walk to the bus stop and he can barely contain the grin threatening to break out on his face. It’s a beautiful morning.

An older couple on the bench give him a dark look and frown deeply. The wife nudges her husband and they hurriedly move away.

Grant tries not to preen — _clearly_ , his badass presence is so disarming that people are literally falling over themselves to stay out of his way — when a truly _noxious_ odor assails his senses.

He looks down with growing horror and gaping disgust to see a suspicious yellowy cloud seeping from the sides of the case. She booby trapped it. Of _course_ she did.

Grant flashes back to the activities of last night and wonders when exactly she had time to do it — he’d kept her pretty well occupied and she had made sure he wasn’t wandering far from the bed. The trip down memory lane has his pants tightening in uncomfortable ways. (Probably not doing any favors for his ‘ _badass street cred_.’) Then he’s laughing like an idiot and chucking the briefcase into the lake.

Just in time, too — it hits the water and a geyser shoots alarmingly high into the air.

And then he remembers the watch he stuffed in the outside pocket.

His _favorite_ watch. “ _DAMMIT_ Skye!”

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [tumblr](http://b-isforbombshell.tumblr.com).  
> \+ title and opening lyrics from tyler hilton's _loaded gun_.


End file.
